Drangleic
Drangleic is a location in Dark Souls II. Description Drangleic is the kingdom where the events of Dark Souls II take place. The protagonist will have to venture into this treacherous land in order to find a cure for their curse. Like Boletaria in Demon's Souls and Lordran in Dark Souls, Drangleic was once a powerful and prosperous land which fell into decadence and damnation after a series of unfortunate events. Lore At the dawn of Drangleic, the great King Vendrick built the kingdom on the souls of the four great ones. With the help of his elder brother Aldia, Vendrick made Drangleic into a prosperous and powerful nation. Vendrick was eventually approached by Nashandra, who claimed to be a visitor from a far-away land. Nashandra warned Vendrick of the looming threat of the Giants, and convinced him to invade their lands before they could strike at him. Vendrick did so, and used the knowledge that he gained from the captive Giants who were brought back to his kingdom to manipulate souls on an unprecedented level, allowing him to create the Golems, which he would use to further develop his kingdom. Vendrick took Nashandra as his queen, and side-by-side they ushered in an era of peace. The peace was soon broken however by the arrival the Giants, who had come to avenge their captive and now dead brethren. The Giants laid siege to Drangleic in a war that would last for generations, but they would finally be defeated when an unknown hero defeated the Giant Lord. The Giants retreated, crossing the sea to return home, but the damage was already done, and Drangleic was reduced to ruins. To make matters worse, the undead curse began breaking out. Vendrick and Aldia dedicated themselves to attempting to solve the curse. As a delaying measure to buy them more time, Vendrick tasked the Flexile Sentry with taking the undead to a far away land. The pair made great strides in understanding the nature of the undead, but were ultimately unable to find a cure. Eventually, the two brothers fell out, and Aldia was exiled to a mansion in the east, where he would continue his own grim research. Vendrick eventually found out the truth about his queen; that she was a child of the Father of the Abyss, and that she had been manipulating him all along. Broken, and now inflicted with the curse himself, Vendrick took his loyal right hand Velstadt, the Royal Aegis and a contingent of knights and left to begin his exile in the Undead Crypt. Before doing so, he put certain safeguards into place to ensure that Nashandra would never claim the Throne of Want, denying her the First Flame and the Great Soul. Vendrick eventually hollowed in the crypt, as the once great Drangleic continued to decay. Areas Things Betwixt.jpg|Things Betwixt Majula swords.png|Majula Dark souls 2 forest.jpg|Forest of Fallen Giants Heide's Tower of Flame.png|Heide’s Tower of Flame Cathedral of Blue.png|Cathedral of Blue No-man's Wharf.png|No-man's Wharf 2014-09-24 00018.jpg|The Lost Bastille 2014-09-23 00012.jpg|Belfry Luna 2014-09-24 00014.jpg|Sinners' Rise Huntsman's Copse.jpg|Huntsman's Copse Dark souls 2 undead purgatory.jpg|Undead Purgatory 2014-09-19 00013.jpg|Harvest Valley Earthen Peak.png|Earthen Peak 2014-09-19 00007.jpg|Iron Keep Belfry Sol.png|Belfry Sol Shaded Woods.png|Shaded Woods doors of pharros.jpg|Doors of Pharros Brightstone Cove Tseldora.png|Brightstone Cove Tseldora Dark-souls-2-deep-pit.jpg|Majula's Pit Grave of Saints.png|Grave of Saints gutter.jpg|The Gutter Black Gulch.png|Black Gulch 2014-09-24 00038.jpg|Shrine of Winter 2014-09-24 00047.jpg|Drangleic Castle Shrine of Amana.jpg|Shrine of Amana Undead Crypt.png|Undead Crypt Aldia's keep.jpg|Aldia's Keep Dragon Aerie.png|Dragon Aerie dragon shrine.png|Dragon Shrine throne-of-want.jpg|Throne of Want Artwork DS Dragon Shrine Wyvern Nestb.jpg|The Dragon's Nest by Tom Zhao DS Volcano Iron Factory Exterior c.jpg|The Iron Factory by Tom Zhao Ruins in a forest.jpg|Forest's Ruins DS2 coast.jpg|Coastal Location artwork References pl:Drangleic fr:Drangleic Category:Dark Souls II: Locations